The invention relates to an electric motor having an integrated electronic control device.
Electric motors are known with which, for example, in machine tools carriages are driven in order to feed the carriages, for example, quickly to the machining location and then switch over to the advancing speed for machining the work piece. The electronic control device provided for rpm control is a component separate from the electric motor so that the mounting of such a drive requires considerable mounting space which is often not available.
There are also electric motors known which are of a small size and which already have an integrated electronic control device. Such motors, however, exhibit considerable moment fluctuations so that an exact rpm (revolutions per minute) control is not obtainable.
It is therefore an object of the invention to embody the aforementioned electric motor such that a very precise rpm control is possible while the motor has a small size.